


Sleeping Practise

by destielshipper394



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Winchester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielshipper394/pseuds/destielshipper394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, newly fallen, is struggling to work out how to sleep. He tries to watch Dean in the hopes that it will help him work it out, but the two end up doing something that doesn't involve a lot of resting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Practise

Dean woke with a groan, rubbing his knuckle against his eye and rolling over onto his back. How long had he been asleep? Surely it couldn't have been much longer than a couple of hours... He opened his eyes and peered across at the clock he kept beside his bed, grumbling and closing his eyes again. Half an hour. That's all. That wasn't enough, not nearly enough. He rolled onto his side to face away from the clock, though had the peculiar feeling that someone was watching him. Sure enough, as he opened his eyes, he found a familiar figure sitting in the arm chair across from him. 

"Cas..." he grunted, closing his eyes again. "What have I told you about watching me sleep?" 

"It is creepy." The gruff voice of the fallen angel called from across the room, sounding rather guilty. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't. I thought maybe if I watched how you did it, it would help me." 

Dean frowned, puzzled for a moment, then once again opened his eyes. "Dude, that makes no sense. You can't learn how to sleep."

"Then how am I supposed to?" 

"You just... I dunno, you just close your eyes and do it. Watch." For the third time, he closed his eyes and waited a moment before pretending to snore. He listened as he heard Cas get off the chair, expecting him to leave, but instead heard him creep closer. He wasn't very good at being quiet, as he must have leant against the bedside table making it creek before crouching and leaning his elbows on the bed which squeaked. "Cas. Go back to your room and sleep." Dean muttered, this time keeping his eyes shut. 

"But I am observing." Cas whispered, his voice sounding only inches away. 

"Observi-? Dude, just get in a bed and close your eyes." Dean was seemingly starting to get annoyed now, his temper only increasing as Cas took this as an invitation to join him and clambered into bed beside him. "Cas, I meant your own!" He huffed, but as he looked at the sad eyes that stared up at him from the pillow only an inch or two away from him, he gave in. "Fine. But just this once. Man, you're a pain in the ass." 

Cas smiled and settled down, now relatively quiet. It didn't last long.

"Dean..." he whispered, but Dean pretended to have fallen asleep again. Cas waited a moment, then poked his chest lightly. "Dean..." Still, Dean pretended to be asleep. He wasn't opening his eyes again for whatever Cas wanted to ask him, so he stayed still and quiet. A few seconds later, he felt something warm slip around him and it took him a moment to realize it was Castiel's arm. Then the other slipped beneath him and he felt the heat of his body press against his own in a gentle hug, his head inching closer as he fidgeted until he was resting against Dean's chest, his hair tickling the hunter's chin. 

Dean opened one eye to look down at Cas, his eyes wide open and staring at Dean's shoulder. The exact spot where there was a red hand-print that matched the hands which were now lightly clutching the back of his shirt. 

"It still feels warm y'know." He muttered, much to Castiel's surprise who had presumably fallen for the sleeping act. 

"I'm sorry." Cas mumbled, lowering his gaze. "If I could, I would heal it for you."

"Don't want you to." Was the grunted response which again, surprised Cas. "It kinda reminds me of my time in Hell. Not that I need reminding, it just... keeps me away from demon deals, y'know? Don't wanna end up back there any sooner than I have to." Cas nodded and pulled his arm away from Dean to take hold of his sleeve and slide it up, revealing the shiny red scar of his hand-print. 

For a moment, he simply stared at it, his expression unclear before letting go and returning his arm to Dean's waist. Raising a brow, Dean adjusted his position slightly so that Cas could rest more comfortably against him and then finally voiced the question. 

"Cas, what're you doing?" 

"I believe it is called, a snuggle." Dean rolled his eyes at the answer and shook his head. Of course, he should have known to be more specific when asking Castiel a question.

"I mean, why are you snuggling with me?"

"Because I learnt that this is what you do with someone you care about." This made Dean's lip twitch, Cas cared about him? Huh... "There were other things, but I believe I am supposed to wait for an agreement of mutual feeling before I can perform them." 

"What things?" Dean was rather puzzled now. What on Earth had Cas been watching to find out all this? He knew he'd been watching a lot of TV lately since he'd discovered how much variety it had, but to come out with things like this? 

"I don't think I am supposed to tell you, or it will ruin the surprise and spoil the fireworks I believe we are supposed to experience." Cas nodded as though to emphasize his explanation, then peered up at Dean with a confused look. "Although I'm unsure as to whether I would be pleased with the sensation of an exploding fireball in the pit of my stomach, I can't see how that would be a pleasant feeling." 

Dean laughed and shook his head, though this only confused the angel even more. Exploding fireballs? Boy, Cas really was a child. 

"It's not literal fireworks. It's like... it's hard to explain I guess." He paused, trying to think of another way to explain it. "Like butterflies, y'know that tingly feeling in your stomach?" 

"Butterflies in your stomach is also a pleasant experience?" Cas frowned, Dean was just making it worse. "Humans are extremely strange." 

"No, no... it's..." He huffed in exasperation, unable to think of any other way of explaining it. "It's not really something you can put into words-" Dean was suddenly cut off, his lips blocked by something he quickly realized was Castiel's lips. His eyes widened and all at once he felt angry, confused, ecstatic, and strangely enough, relieved. Cas's lips only lingered for a moment but it was enough to make Dean turn a bright shade of red. "Ah... uh..." he stuttered, unable to get words out. Oh, there was that feeling he'd been trying to explain.

"Strange." Cas noted, running his tongue over his lips. "I see why you had trouble explaining this..." He lifted his arm from Dean's waist and placed his hand against his stomach, rubbing gently. "It really does feel like butterflies." Cas felt it too? Well, if it was butterflies he wanted... Dean couldn't keep it to himself any longer, he'd been wanting to do this for a long time. He placed his hands on either side of Cas's face to pull it towards him, pressing his lips against his and kissing him, properly this time. Not just touching, but deeper. He slid his tongue along Castiel's lower lip as though asking for entry, a little surprised to find Castiel reacting in the way he was supposed to. Parting his lips, he let his own tongue slide out to meet Dean's in the middle, both curling around the others in a passionate dance. 

Dean couldn't help himself. He'd been wanting this for a long time, since that day they had met properly in the barn. Over time, he had only grown fonder and fonder of him until, as Cas put it, they had a very profound bond. Now here he had the fallen angel in his bed, kissing him even! This definitely hadn't been something he'd have planned, but now that they were here... He found his leg slowly sliding between Castiel's, their thighs rubbing together through their jeans as Dean let one of his hands sink down to his waist to pull him close. 

Cas made a strange grunting sound as his chest pressed against Dean's, his hands gripping his shirt tighter. Their heads tilted to the side as their kiss deepened further, both feeling the other's breath against their cheeks as they gasped for air frantically through their noses. This was so sudden, but it was so right...

Sliding his hand around Castiel's waist, Dean let his fingers trace the waistline of his jeans before slipping beneath them to sink over his boxers, giving a light squeeze which brought another grunt from his muffled lips. What a noise... Dean wanted to hear more of it, louder and clearer. It was strange how sudden this desire had taken over him, but it had been buried for so long that he wasn't surprised. He tore his lips away from the kiss, leaving Castiel breathless as he trailed kisses along his jaw and down to his neck. With his mouth now free, Cas gasped softly at the new sensations he was feeling, the soft lips against his skin, the warm breath that glazed across his flesh, the biting that nipped and pulled to leave faint marks... 

Castiel gripped at Dean's shirt tighter and tighter, pulling at it until finally Dean took the hint and sat up to pull it off, tossing it aside. He then returned to the bombardment of affection upon Cas's neck that drew more sensual noises from him. Soft groans passed his lips as Dean began to suck on a sensitive piece of skin just above his collarbone, Dean quickly taking advantage of this new found spot and sliding his tongue across it slowly. Cas's back arched and he gripped at the hunter's arm, unable to hold back a moan of pleasure. Such a noise sent shivers down Dean's spine, breathing fresh life to the wild lust that had been waiting for this moment for so long...

"Again..." Cas grunted, to which Dean gladly obeyed. Another moan passed the angels lips and Dean could hardly control himself, his hands exploring Castiel's body as he cursed his many layers of clothing. He grabbed his shirt hastily and pulled it over his head, throwing it away to land beside his own. 

"Better." Dean growled, rolling over so that he was laying on top. His lips began their passionate attack once more, but this time they had more freedom. He lead his kisses down Cas's chest, lingering briefly over his nipple and nibbling at it lightly, much to Castiel's audible satisfaction, before continuing down to his abdomen. His tongue grazed the Enochian letters of the tattoo upon his abdomen then moved along his waistline, where Dean took hold of the denim jeans and tugged on them playfully. He looked up at Cas who was now propped up on his elbows, watching with wide eyes. 

Dean knew he'd had a previous experience of bedroom activities, but that had been with April. He was going to have to show him how to be with a guy. He himself had enough experience with both women and guys, but Cas wasn't quite so knowledgeable and it was showing in the slightly nervous expression on his face.

"We'll take it slow, yeah?" Dean muttered, his hands carefully unbuttoning the front of Castiel's jeans. Much to his surprise, Cas shook his head and his expression changed, there was... desire in his eyes.

"No... Not slow." Cas shifted and grabbed Dean by the shoulders, turning him over then leaning over him. "Dean... I want this..." Dean lay still, stunned as he stared up at the angel who now had a very un-angelic look in his bright, blue eyes. He felt those pouting lips against his own once again and lifted his arms up to wrap them around his neck while Cas's hand started to slide down his chest. Dean was so wrapped up in the kiss, feeling gentle teeth grazing his lip and tugging, that he barely noticed the hand undoing the button of his jeans until it slipped into his pants and he felt Castiel's palm against the bulge in his boxers. 

"Cas!" Dean gasped against their kiss, his hips involuntarily pushing upwards against the warm pressure that started to slide back and forth. "Oh God..." He tilted his head back and Cas began to kiss his neck, chuckling softly to himself.

"I don't think now is an appropriate time to be praying, Dean." He muttered, Dean only realizing it was a joke when he smirked playfully. His fingers curled around the growing bulge and tightened a little before letting go and pulling his hand out. 

"Damn it, Cas..." Dean groaned, he didn't want him to stop, but he watched as Cas stood up and pushed his jeans down, letting them drop to his ankles so that he now stood almost naked. Dean couldn't help but stare at the rather obvious erection that was tenting the front of his boxers, remembering the night Cas had first found porn in the motel room. He had to admit, seeing him with a boner that night had been almost irresistible and despite the annoyance he had shown at the time, he was sure that if Sammy hadn't been there, he'd have made a move there and then. 

Cas leaned forward and for a moment, Dean thought he was going to re-join him on the bed but instead he grabbed his pants and started to pull them off too, leaving him very much exposed with an erection to match the angel's. He stood for a moment, his eyes on Dean's crotch, before leaning forwards again and slowly, carefully, pulling the boxers down to reveal what lay beneath. 

Dean's member stood proud from his body and for a brief second, Castiel was captivated and Dean could see the lust growing in his eyes. Cas spun around and Dean almost had a heart attack, thinking he was leaving. Instead, he started to look through the drawers and Dean relaxed, knowing exactly what he was looking for.

"Third one down, right at the back." His heart was racing. This was it. All that tension between them was going to be broken, they were going to finally do something about it. Cas turned back to the bed, a bottle of KY in one hand and a square, silver packet in the other. He put them down on the bed and then grabbed Dean's legs, pulling him around so that his legs hung over the edge. Kneeling between them, he slid one hand along Dean's thigh slowly, the other reaching for the packet. His exploring fingers climbed their way up his member and slowly wrapped around tightly, causing Dean to groan as he gripped the bed sheets and pushed his hips up to slide himself in and out of Castiel's fist. 

Cas tore the packet open with his teeth and pulled out the condom, biting his lower lip with anticipation as he slid it over the top of Dean's member. Dean was getting impatient now, he was fidgeting and with every touch he moaned, feeling it a thousand times more intense due to the over-sensitivity. It was only when Cas was finished putting the condom on that he sat up and grabbed him, pulling him back onto the bed.

"It's unfair that I'm the only one naked here." he grunted, hastily pulling away the only piece of clothing left between them. Now, both naked, they pushed their lips together once more and pressed their bodies against one another. It only lasted a moment as Dean's desire took over and he grabbed the KY. It was then, that he paused. "You're sure, right?" Cas sat up on his elbows so that their noses were lightly touching and nodded, no longer seeming nervous or even his usual timid self. 

"More sure than anything." After a final shared glance, Dean nodded and lowered his head to place a kiss against his jaw until Cas tilted his head back to expose his neck for more. He nibbled on the sensitive patch of skin he'd found earlier as a way of distracting him while he opened the KY and spread it onto his finger, sliding his hand down to slip the lube across his hole. If he noticed, he wasn't showing it up until Dean pushed the tip of his finger in slightly. Cas gasped and tensed a little, though soon relaxed when Dean pulled back to circle around before trying again. This time, he was easily allowed entry and he smirked as he curled his finger up, causing Castiel to moan and grip the bed-sheets beneath him. 

"D-Dean!" he gasped as Dean added a second finger, again curling them up. He could tell Cas was getting close to his peak, but he wasn't finished with him yet. He removed his fingers and allowed him to catch his breath, though only for a moment. He once again distracted him with a lengthy kiss before pushing himself in. Cas whimpered at the unfamiliar feeling and Dean paused, waiting for him to feel comfortable. He didn't want to rush him and spoil their heated moment. After a moment, Cas began to push his hips up and he let out a low moan which was matched by Dean.

"Ohh, geez Cas..." Dean shuddered at the throbbing pleasure that ebbed throughout his body as he started to thrust slowly and carefully. Writhing beneath him, Cas wrapped his arm around him and slid his hand down to his ass, grabbing it tightly while the other hand scratched over his back. Dean grunted and arched his back up to ask for more, which Cas more than happily gave, leaving scratch marks all over the freckled skin. 

With every thrust, Dean pushed up against Castiel's prostate, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. Usually, Dean would have continued for much longer, but the desperate whines and moans that came from Cas's lips were too much for him and he found himself being pulled closer with him. He started to speed up the thrusts and Cas found the desire to let his lips ravage Dean's neck, biting and sucking the skin there and across his shoulders. By the time they were almost at the end, Dean had more hickeys than he did freckles. 

Their passion continued for a little longer until finally Cas's moans grew louder and his breathing quickened, which only spurred Dean on so that he started to do the same. 

"Cas... I'm-I'm gonna..." Dean muttered and started to thrust a little harder, but before he could finish, Cas cried out and clung to him tightly, his back arching and his eyes rolling upwards. The sudden orgasm of the angel beneath him pushed Dean over the edge and he let himself go too, groaning loudly as his body tensed and he felt the pure ecstasy of pleasure wash over him. 

With staggered breath, he collapsed onto the drained body beneath him, his head resting on the hot, sweaty chest. He felt weak arms curl their way around his body and he lifted his head briefly to kiss the underneath of Castiel's chin. They lay motionless for a moment while they caught their breath, both dripping with sweat and both hearing the pounding of their hearts in their ears.

"Well..." Cas gasped between deep breaths, closing his eyes. "I did not expect that... to be so much more intense... than my first experience." 

"Glad to know... I'm better than a reaper..." Dean snorted, pulling himself out of Cas, who whimpered softly, and removing the condom. He tied a knot in it then tossed it in the bin to the side of his bed before returning to his worn-out angel, laying beside him and pulling him close. He grabbed the blanket and dragged it over the both of them, then placed a gentle kiss upon Cas's forehead. "Will you sleep now?" 

"Yes, I think I can sleep now." Cas smiled and snuggled up against the warm body beside him, curling up in Dean's arms until the both of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
